parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sable Antelope
This stunning antelope (Hippotragus niger) rivals even the greater kudus as the most handsome of all antelope, with its powerful, robust build, vertical mane and fantastically long, curved horns, which arch majestically backwards. Newborn calves are born with a camouflaging, sandy-brown coat, but as they grow and achieve herd status their coats continually darken. Mature females eventually become a rich chestnut-brown to dark brownish-black and fully mature males are a glossy brownish-black to pitch-black, varying with the subspecies. Coat colour appears to be controlled hormonally, with castrated males losing their black colour to become brown again, and it is thought to help communicate age, and therefore social status, to others. Both sexes have sharply contrasting white abdominal, rump, and facial patches, and black facial stripes running down the bridge of the nose and from the eyes to the nostrils. The semi-circular, ridged horns are longer and thicker in males, growing up to an incredible 165 centimetres in length, while those of females reach a worthy 100 centimetres. These massive horns are very effective defensive weapons against natural predators and are used in dominance fighting. Gallery Sable-antelope-hippotragus-niger-kruger-national-park-south-africa-africa.jpg Hippotragus niger02.jpg sable-antelope.jpg Antelope, Sable (The Lion King).jpg|The Lion King (1994) normal_TLG_S1_E13_0043.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Fantasia 2000 Sable Antelope.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Giant_Sable_Antelope (Blue Fang).jpg TRAoBQ Sable Antelope.png sable-antelope-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Star_Meets_Sable_Antelope.png|Star & the Sable Antelope Eagle Elephant Rhinoceros Hippopotamus Moose Lions Hyenas.jpg Antelope, Sable.jpg EBE99692-AFEE-4781-9ECB-EB7524445EEF.jpeg 2ED99B79-59DE-4BA1-B093-DF89BD0A39A2.jpeg 1BF864D2-2C2E-42C3-9E33-2F37A1229CC0.jpeg 01EB364F-CFAA-4AE0-A179-138E21529D1E.jpeg Sable Antelope WOZ.png Sable antelope switch zoo.jpg Sable-antelope-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Sabelantilop 001 1280 top desktop.jpg Evan Almighty Sable Antelope.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Sable Antelope.png Zoo Miami Sable Antelope.png Safari Island Antelope.png Omaha Zoo Sable.png Mickey meets sable antelope.png Zootopia Sable Antelope.jpg ZT-Sable Antelope.jpg Sable-antelope-zootycoon3.png Sable Antelope TLG.png Natural Bridge Wildlife Ranch Sable Antelope.png AntelopePoster.jpg Planet Zoo Sable.png Sable Antelope Safari Adventures.png|Safari Adventures: Africa (2009) Sable Antelope ZTX.JPG Simpsons Sable.png Rileys Adventures Sable Antelope.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Sable Antelope.jpg See Also * Roan Antelope * Giant Sable Antelope Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Algoritmo Prohibido Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Safari Adventures: Africa Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Simba the King Lion Animals